<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>freckles by geneumbsid</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29700210">freckles</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/geneumbsid/pseuds/geneumbsid'>geneumbsid</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, Idiots in Love, Insecure Yamaguchi Tadashi, Kissing, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 16:31:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,193</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29700210</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/geneumbsid/pseuds/geneumbsid</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Yamaguchi hates his freckles.</p><p> </p><p>
  <a href="https://ficbook.net/readfic/10546516/27139131">Now available in Russian!</a>
</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>106</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>freckles</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>not gonna lie, tsukkiyama isn't my favorite ship but i got -inspired- so i wrote some anyways</p><p>also it seems like a lot of people really liked my kagehina, so I have some more in the works for you guys. expect it some time next week</p><p>lol this is so gay</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Yamaguchi hates his freckles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He thinks they make him look ugly, and that they make his complexion look muddy. Yamaguchi thinks that his freckles are the ugliest things in the world. Little specks dotting his face, arms, and shoulders. Who on Earth would want to live with that?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yamaguchi also partially hates them because he knows that his boyfriend, Tsukishima Kei, hates them too. It’s not like Tsukishima has ever outright and said </span>
  <em>
    <span>“I hate your freckles,”</span>
  </em>
  <span> but Yamaguchi knows he does. He knows it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Well, he thought he knew it, but lately, Yamaguchi’s been questioning his original claim. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>If Tsukishima hates his freckles so much, why is he dating him in the first place? People as attractive and amazing as Tsukishima basically have the option to date whoever they want. So, the million-dollar question was: </span>
  <em>
    <span>why Yamaguchi? </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Yamaguchi’s views are drastically changed one day in summer. Yamaguchi loves the summer. He loves the way the sun shines down on the world, making it look like a camera filter. He loves the way that plants look greener and fuller. And most of all, Yamaguchi </span>
  <em>
    <span>loves </span>
  </em>
  <span>the way that Tsukishima looks in a tank top. It’s simply breathtaking. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s about 9:00 A.M. and Yamaguchi is still half asleep. Tsukki’s probably awake because no matter how much he tries to deny it, the taller boy is a morning person. Yamaguchi sighs into his pillow and hears shuffling on the other side of the room. He’s still too groggy to put the thought into whatever that might be, so for now, the sleepy young man just ignores it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A second later, the bed dips and Yamaguchi recognizes Tsukishima’s familiar weight at his side. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mhm Tsukki,” Yamaguchi groans, curling into his boyfriend slightly. He feels Tsukishima warp his lanky arms around his chest and smiles slightly to himself. He loves when his boyfriend gets all affectionate like this, as it’s not something that a lot of people get to experience.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good morning, Tadashi,” The taller man chuckles dryly, obviously amused at the droopy greeting. He begins slowly pressing kisses against the back of Yamaguchi’s shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yamaguchi visibly relaxes, and much to his delight, Tsukishima continues to kiss him. It’s calming to Yamaguchi, receiving kisses from Tsukishima, who he loves deeply. It’s almost therapeutic.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tsukki continues to kiss a specific spot on Yamaguchi’s shoulder, before moving the sleeve of his loose tank top to kiss along the line of his shoulder blade. This continues for a moment, and Yamaguchi can only assume that Tsukishima isn’t paying attention to where he’s kissing, as it’s quite a strange pattern, in Yamaguchi’s opinion. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tsukishima continues to kiss him, in various places on his back. After several more minutes, Yamaguchi’s curiosity gets the best of him and he has to ask- “What are you doing, Tsukki?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tsukishima scoffs, his lips stopping their movement briefly, “Isn’t it obvious? I’m kissing you.” He says, bumping his nose into the back of Yamaguchi’s neck. The slightly shorter man giggles, because Tsukishima’s nose is </span>
  <em>
    <span>cold</span>
  </em>
  <span> against his skin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well duh,” Yamaguchi replies and turns over in the bed so that his face and Tsukki’s are aligned. “Why’re you doing it </span>
  <em>
    <span>like that,</span>
  </em>
  <span> though?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tsukishima screws up his face in thought, “What do you mean?” He grunts, entwining his pale hand with Yamaguchi’s thin one.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re like- doing it weirdly, y’know?” Yamaguchi struggles, waving his unoccupied hand around, searching for the right words.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tsukishima cocks his head, looking at Yamaguchi like he was a jigsaw puzzle that he just can’t solve no matter how hard he tries. Yamaguchi doesn’t know why his boyfriend is looking at him like that, his concerns are perfectly valid, after all.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tsukishima seems to be fighting an inner battle with himself. Like he’s debating whether or not he wants Yamaguchi to know the true reasoning behind his random kisses. “I was trying to kiss your freckles.” Tsukishima finally admits, after a moment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re what…?” Yamaguchi asks, dumbfounded. His brain is still muddled from sleep, plus </span>
  <em>
    <span>this </span>
  </em>
  <span>new confession? Yamaguchi was completely and utterly confused.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You heard me. And I’d like to get back to that now, so could you stop asking stupid questions?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry, Tsukki!” Yamaguchi quips instinctively, still trying to get a hold of what just happened. Tsukki was kissing...his freckles? Didn’t Tsukki hate his freckles?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tsukishima leans forward, to potentially finish his task, but Yamaguchi sticks a hand out blindly, stopping the taller boy in his tracks. “Tadashi?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why are you kissing my freckles, Tsukki?” Tadashi asks, and Tsukki sighs exasperatedly. He’s clearly not too happy about Yamaguchi’s questioning.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I just like them. Happy now?” Tsukishima says, sitting up in the bed. “Now can you please stop talking? It’s getting slightly irritating.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yamaguchi doesn’t respond to that, mostly because he is too busy being surprised by what Tsukki had told him. </span>
  <em>
    <span>He likes his freckles?</span>
  </em>
  <span> But, Yamaguchi was so certain that he hated them!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yamaguchi furrows his brows. It’s such a strange thing, honestly- Tsukishima kissing his freckles because he likes them. To Yamaguchi, they’ve always been a fault. Something that he has, and can’t get rid of no matter how much he wants to. “Y-you like my freckles, Tsukki?” Yamaguchi queries softly, his voice wavering slightly at the weight of the question.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. I think they’re pretty.” Tsukishima says nonchalantly as if it’s the most insignificant thing in the world. Yamaguchi takes another long second to process this. </span>
  <em>
    <span>(Tsukki thinks his freckles are pretty, Tsukki thinks his freckles are pretty, Tsukki thinks his freckles are pretty) </span>
  </em>
  <span>The sentence flows through his head like a mantra, and Yamaguchi seems to stop functioning for a second.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You think they’re pretty?” Yamaguchi repeats dumbfoundedly, making Tsukishima groan into his hands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s what I just said, isn’t it? And you should really close your mouth, you look like a goldfish.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yamaguchi snaps his mouth shut, and Tsukishima raises his eyebrows. “Can I get back to what I was doing, now that you’ve interrogated me?” He asks teasingly. Yamaguchi nods wordlessly, and Tsukki smirks. “Good.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He leans forward, for a second time, and starts kissing Yamaguchi’s face. He starts at his chin, and this time Yamaguchi is paying full attention to where his boyfriend’s lips fall. Tsukki moves up, kissing Yamaguchi’s cheek, and then a line of kisses trails up the left side of his face. More kisses land on the side of his nose, and up to just underneath his eyebrow. Next, Tsukishima makes his way to Yamaguchi’s temple. Yamaguchi giggles at the contact.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tsukki, wait Tsukki,” Yamaguchi protests, and Tsukihima rolls his eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes?” He asks, eager to get back to the task at hand. Yamaguchi lets out a small snort at his disgruntled expression. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you going to kiss all of them?” He asks, and Tsukishima shrugs. “I want to, yeah.” He says, and the statement makes Yamaguchi’s heart flutter in his chest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, yeah.” He breathes, letting Tsukki kiss him again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Tsukki?” Yamaguchi interrupts after a couple of minutes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What now, Tadashi?” Tsukishima sighs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you.” Is all Yamaguchi says in response, and he feels his boyfriend hug him tighter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I love you too.” </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>comment and kudos, please it makes my day</p><p>EDIT: <a href="https://ficbook.net/readfic/10546516/27139131">Now available in Russian!</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>